Registeree
by Ela
Summary: As you can see, I've had it with this fic... Somebody take over, I gave up. Seriously.


Disclaimers: No, I don't own anything here. I don't even know what it is anymore. Is it Evolution? Or comic? It's actually the movie but I decided to put it in comic because I think Evolution has seen enough of me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. *starts to bawl.* There, happy now! Oh, wow, I need therapy. Mommy! *runs away, still crying. after a while runs back, eyes dry* My mommy said I can get a Rémi and Kurt for my birthday, so I'm happy. Anyway, disclaimers said and done, on with the fic!  
  
Author's Note: I made up all the info about Kitty, since I'm too lazy to go out there and research myself. If anyone is offended in anyway, or just plain  
upset that I might be putting out the wrong info, please correct me in a review and I'll try my best to fix it. Danke! ^_^  
  
ps: Is it me, or are there *way* too many Rogue/Logan fics on here? And since when is she called Marie and not Rogue? No offense, I love her real name, but she was called Rogue in the movie,; why would they suddenly just *stop*? ^_~ sorry to disrupt your perfect world there.  
  
  
AN: If you've seen the movie, you notice at the beginning that Senator Kelly mentions some "registered" mutants, and describes Kitty as an example. But if Kitty was in New York, at the Xavier Institute, at the time, how could she still be in Illinois? She isn't Multiple Man people! *takes a deep breath.* Okay, enough ranting. Back to my point... which was... Oh it'll come to me. Oh yeah! So, evidently, Kitty is a "registered" mutant. I just wondered what it would've been like, going through it and all. And how she would feel. And what it means, and what it would bring to her future. I think I made up all the info about Kitty... I'm confused! Which Kitty? Comic Kitty, Movie Kitty, or Evolution Kitty? (somebody did something like that with Toad and Magneto, then a sequel with Magneto and Sabretooth. Read!) Okay, enough rambling, on!  
  
  
  
"Why don't they just understand?! Mutants are just like people, with feelings and emotions, and independent thoughts! Some are bad, and some are good! Why don't they go after the BAD people?"  
  
"But how do they know if you're a good person or not?"  
  
"How does ANYBODY? Not just for mutants. But still, they shouldn't just pick on the mutants just because they have the chance... a SMALL chance... of hurting people more than regular humans!"  
  
"They are afraid. You know that."  
  
"Well, which is more dangerous, me, or a drunk driver? Why aren't they afraid of drunk drivers more than me?"  
  
"They can't understand that. Some people live in their perfect worlds. Also, a drunk driver isn't drunk all the time, and doesn't drive all the time. A mutant is a mutant from the day your chromosomes were created to the day your heart stops beating."  
  
"Why so graphic? And whose side are you on?"  
  
"Because, I'm your mother, and no one's-- I'm just trying to make you think."  
  
"I've done enough thinking for one day. I want to go home!"  
  
"You know you can't do that, Kitty. You need to do this."  
  
"Mother... We've been over this before."  
  
"Yes we have. And you are not going home until you've signed those papers."  
  
Katherine Pride looked at her mother with sad eyes and stepped forward in line. Ahead of her was a boy around her age, with yellow hair. She wondered what kind of powers he had. Maybe he could control the weather. Or, maybe he could read her mind! Kitty shuddered and rubbed her arms to get rid of the goosebumps. She wouldn't want to go on a date with him, that's for sure!  
  
"Kitty? Are you okay?" Kitty's mother asked, concerned.  
  
Kitty smiled weakly. "Okay as I'll ever be." Kitty looked behind her and met a pair of ice blue eyes, surrounded by black mascara and eyeliner. She gasped and turned around quickly.  
  
*Eeeek! Okay, scary! I don't want to think about what SHE can do!* Kitty thought and inched forward once more.  
  
"Next!"  
  
The blonde boy in front of her shuffled away, his head low. Kitty nervously looked at her mother for comfort, for hope, for strength... for love. All she got back was a sad smile and a push forward.  
  
The woman at the desk wasn't too friendly. She wore a frown that suited her, and her dress was about two centuries out of fashion.  
  
"Here." She shoved a stack of papers at Kitty and a pen. "Fill these out. If the mutant being registrated is underage, then please provide a witness to the signing of the mutant and a signature of the parent or legal gaurdian. Please keep in mind that there are mutants behind you waiting and therefore there is a time limit of thirty minutes. When you have finished please place the forms in numerical order and hand them back to the assitant at the desk. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Her mother beside her shifted nervously, but smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Well, we'd better get started! We only have thirty minutes!"  
  
Kitty was ready to cry.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Kitty? Kitty, dear, are you alright?"  
  
Kitty jolted awake from her daydream and looked around. The classroom was empty, except for Ororo, who was looking at her, a concerned look on her face. Kitty then groaned and put her face in her hands.  
  
"I did it again, didn't I, Miss Monroe?"  
  
High heeled boots clicked on the tiled floor and then stopped in front of Kitty's desk.  
  
"Kitty, if there is something wrong, you can always tell me."  
  
Kitty felt a comforting hand smooth her hair, and a few tears silently slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Miss Monroe? Do you know anyone who... got registered?"  
  
Ororo thought. "I believe I do. A few people, here and there. Why?"  
  
Kitty sniffled. "It's so hard... Knowing that they have you on record, ready to pull out of any file and read everything they know about you... They even asked for the day I got my first period for Pete's sake! They could come for me at any time they wanted..."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Kitty. I'm sorry if the class discussion was making you so upset. We've been going over mutant registration all week. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't want anyone else to know. I'm probably the only person in class who's registered..."  
  
Ororo shook her head. "Kitty. You don't know that."  
  
Kitty looked up and wiped the tears away. "I didn't see anyone else freaking out in class today!"  
  
"That's because you were too busy dreaming," Ororo smiled. "And some people just hide it better than others." She then looked at the clock. "Maybe you should go to lunch now. I don't want you to miss your meal. And your friends are probably wondering where you are." Ororo winked. "You are dismissed, Miss Pride, as long as you promise to pay more attention in class!"  
  
Kitty nodded, a small grin on her face, and gathered her books. She walked toward the door, but paused and looked back.   
  
Ororo glanced up from her desk. "What is it, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty walked over and gave Ororo a big hug.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Monroe. Really. Too bad my mom isn't like you."  
  
Ororo smiled as the youth walked through the door. She shook her head to herself and began grading papers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey, Kitty! Where were you? We were getting worried!" Jubilation Lee moved over on the bench so Kitty could have a seat.  
  
"Oh, Miss Monroe just wanted to talk to me for a bit. Nothing really important."  
  
"What'd she have to say?" Bobby asked as he somehow managed to fit a whole cup of chocolate pudding onto a spoon and shove it into his mouth. (AN: insert mini Bobby rant here... I dislike Bobby intently, including the actor that played him, and I want Rémi!)  
  
"Bobby... Didn't she just say that it was nothing important?" Jubilee took a bite of her apple.  
  
Bobby stuck out his tongue at Jubilee. She grimaced at the sight of half-digested chocolate pudding resting on his tongue and turned away.   
  
Kitty groaned. "Bobby, shove that thing back in there!"  
  
At that moment Rogue walked up to the group's table, cafeteria tray in hand.  
  
"Hi... Mind if I have a seat?"  
  
Bobby removed his tongue from view and grinned.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Rogue hesitantly sat down and put her tray on the table.   
  
"So..." Kitty began. "How did you get here, Rogue? You still haven't explained to us, after all. And you've been here one whole semester already!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, like... What's your story? How did you get here? Why? Where'd you come from? All that stuff."  
  
Rogue looked at the group and sighed. "It ain't nothin' special, really."  
  
"Oh, come on, I bet it's real interesting!" Bobby said.  
  
Jubilee glared. "I bet you would win a talent show with your gift of ignoring specific comments."  
  
Bobby grinned. "Or I could just belch my ABC's."  
  
"You're so immature."  
  
"Takes one to know one!"  
  
Rogue grimaced. "Okay, okay, I'll tell ya'll. I mean, well, what is there to tell? I mean, mah parents were pretty freaked out. Of course they were... who wouldn't? I had been plannin' to take a trip to Canada, so I just ran away. Then I met Logan... Some guy attacked us while he was givin' me a lift, and then Mr. Summers and Ms. Monroe brought us here. As if I got anywhere else to go. Like I said, nothin' special." Rogue shrugged and raised an eyebrow at her macaroni and cheese. "Is this stuff edible?"  
  
As everyone recovered from their shock, Bobby nodded. "Sure it is! I eat it all the time! You just need an acquired taste for it."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the guy who eats ants because they're full of protein."  
  
"Hey, they're pretty good too!"  
  
"I knew you didn't do it for the protein."  
  
"Guys! I think Rogue's turning green around the edges! I'm getting pretty sick myself, and I didn't eat anything yet!" Kitty protested.  
  
"Hey, you're right." Jubilee looked around. "Well, about the not eating part."  
  
"Well, why haven't you?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty paused. "I... just lost my appetite, I guess. Ya know what? I think I forgot my English book in my room. I'll see you guys around!" Kitty got up and left.  
  
Jubilee raised an eyebrow at Bobby. "Kitty? Forget her English book? Now we KNOW something's wrong."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure... Hey, Rogue, you gonna eat that?"  
  
Rogue sighed and shoved her tray towards Bobby, who wolfed down the mac and cheese greedily. Jubilee scowled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty wandered around outside the Xavier Institute's estate, slowly walking in silence, softly taking in the beautiful scenery. She would often do this, just wander around aimlessly, whenever something bothered her or made her upset. It was so peaceful, nothing but the sounds of the birds chirping, the wind peacefully blowing through the spring trees, and a nearby brook flowing over smooth stones. The sunlight shone gently in between the tree branches, and seemed to make the forest colors seem a little brighter. She almost hated to disturb it, but it was like an addiction.  
  
As Kitty continued to wander along the path, she felt more at ease, and less uptight. Her soul began to smile, and her eyes brightened. A small grin appeared on her face, and she began to hum a familiar melody.  
  
"I'm just so happy to be alive!" Kitty jumped in the air and shouted out loud. She began to giggle but a voice behind her stopped her.  
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but the Prof wants to see ya."  
  
Kitty whirled around to face a smirking Jean Grey.   
  
"Miss Grey!" Kitty blushed a deep crimson.  
  
Jean laughed. "I'm sorry, Kitty, if I frightened you. I didn't mean to intrude upon such a special moment. But Professor Xavier would like to see you in his office before you go to your next class."  
  
Kitty laughed nervously. "Oh... okay... I'm coming!"  
  
Kitty followed Jean out of her sanctuary and towards the school, where the Professor waited patiently.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Professor? You wanted to see me?"  
  
Professor Xavier smiled and mentioned for Kitty to sit down.  
  
"Yes, I did, Kitty. I have recently talked with Miss Monroe, and-"  
  
"Oh no!" Kitty cried out. "She didn't tell you, did she? Oh, I can't believe she would do that! I trusted her! Why would she do such a thing? Not that you don't deserve to know, but who's she gonna tell next? Hopefully not Pete because I REALLY don't want him to know! Please, Professor, don't tell everyone! Please promise!"  
  
The Professor blinked softly. "Although I see no reason to tell the whole school, I was hoping to provide help for you. And you shouldn't be angry at Miss Monroe- she only did what she thought best. I personally think you're a little in denial, Kitty, and we'd like to think you'd set an example for your fellow students and care about your grades. You always have before."  
  
"Huh?" Kitty asked, confused. "My grades?"  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Oh dear. I'm afraid there has been a slight mix-up. Kitty... there's a chance that we're not talking about the same subject. I was referring to your history grade. It has begun to slip, since you almost failed the last quiz, and I was hoping to schedule you in for a tutoring lesson."  
  
"A tutoring lesson?" Kitty sighed with relief. "That's all! Okay, Professor, sure!"  
  
"You should report to Miss Monroe's classroom thirty minutes after breakfast on Saturday morning. The lesson lasts most of the morrning, but I believe it will help you a great deal."  
  
Kitty smiled. "Okay, Professor." She got her things and prepared to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Kitty?"  
  
Kitty paused by the door and turned around.  
  
The Professor winked. "Don't be afraid. You're not the only one. I revealed myself a long time ago."  
  
Kitty almost dropped her English book. "What?! You, Professor!"  
  
Professor Xavier chuckled. "I must say, it wasn't by my choice either. Although, I did it 'anonymously.' I only stated my power- I never revealed my name. It was allowed back then. I am glad I did this, now, so no one realizes what really goes on in this school."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*So what am I supposed to do now?* Kitty thought to herself. It was lights out, and her roommates were fast asleep. She was lying down on her stomache, her chin in her hands, watching the moon shine on the scenery outside and gracefully fall onto her bed through the window. Even the shadows seemed nice, like friendly strangers. Though the landscape was serene, Kitty's mind couldn't rest.  
  
*So now I know I'm not the only person in this place who registered. Am I supposed to feel better?* Kitty sighed. *If I am, then something's wrong. I know that I'm supposed to have learned my lesson, and live happily ever after, the end, but the storybook somehow refuses to close! Why do I feel so scared still? Why am I the only autumn leaf that's still on the tree?*  
  
Kitty's eyes focused on the gentle trees outside. The wind was pushing them away from her, causing the shadows to dance and beckon her.  
  
"You know, I think you're right, Mr. Shadow. I'll be right there!" Kitty whispered into the night.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Why in the world am I doing this?* Jared wondered to himself. *Stupid freak... How is this gonna get rid of them?* He shoved a tree branch out of the way as he stumbled in the dark. *Stupid woman... She's gonna pay for makin' me do this!* Jared grumbled as he made his way through the woods.   
  
*Stupid, stupid woman,* he couldn't help but think. He stopped and looked up at a huge shadow in the distance.  
  
*Finally.*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kitty hummed quietly, her eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. She ignored the bugs and stretched out her arms and legs on the soft grass where she lay, a content smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly, a crash came through the trees, interrupting Kitty's silence. She opened her eyes and sat up, confused.  
  
"Who's there?" Kitty called out nervously. After a while, nothing happened. Kitty laughed at herself.  
  
"Silly. Probably just some raccoon or something like that. Guess I deserve it, for sneaking out and all," Kitty reassured herself as she stood up and started to head back to the Institute. It's looming shadow caused the friendly home of thousands of mutants to change and transform, almost like Jekyll and Hyde, into a haunted castle, complete with stone gargoyles. Kitty shivered despite the warm spring night.   
  
"Stupid, stupid woman... She's gonna get it, oh boy, ooooh boy! Is SHE gonna get it!" (AN: Jelly, if you're reading this, which of course you aren't, HA!)  
  
Jared crashed out of the bushes and tripped over a root, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Kitty gasped and faced him, taking in all she could see- short, straight blond hair, nice build, seemed tall...  
  
Kitty screamed.  
  
Jared looked up with his ice blue eyes and winced.  
  
"Hey, hey! CALM DOWN! I won't hurtchya, promise!"  
  
Kittty stopped screaming.  
  
Jared picked himself up and dusted off his jeans and blue hooded sweatshirt. He stared at Kitty with wonder. "'Sup? Name's Jared. Whatchyoo lil' thang doin' out in these dang'rous woods by yo'self? There's wolves, ya know, and bats. Lil' girls all hate bats, right? There's bears, too. Not those cute lil' thangs on yo bed at home. Big, dang'rous thangs. Say, where you from girl? Whatchyoo up to in these dark woods by yo'self at night?"  
  
Kitty blinked. "First of all! MISTER Jared. I am here in these woods SAFE from 'wolves' and 'bats'- not all girls hate bats, ya know! And I am totally safe from 'bears' that so-called 'live' in this forest. And as for your information, I do NOT have a teddy bear on my bed- I am almost sixteen and I've outgrown those things! Besides, it's a dragon. Where I'm from is none of your concern, and I'm here because I want to be!" Kitty crossed her arms for emphasis.  
  
Jared blinked. "Sheeesh, don't get so touchy. You must need your beauty sleep!"  
  
Kitty glared. "YOU, Mister Jared! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Jared looked around innocently and then looked back at Kitty's face.   
  
"Me? Can't a guy take a liesurely walk through the park?"  
  
"Sure, uh huh. Fine, whatever!"  
  
"Hey, you still need to tell me your name."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Need? I don't need to tell you anything!"  
  
Jared grinned and stepped toward Kitty menacingly. "That's right.. you don't. Oh, didn't I mention there are other dang'rous thangs in these woods?"  
  
Kitty backed up nervously. "Wha.. What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, say, for instance... me?"  
  
"All this because you want my name?" Kitty asked, her voice gradually getting higher.  
  
Jared laughed. "Nah. I know your name... Katherine Felicia Pryde. And I know what you can do, phaser. I know that you're an only child, and I know that you got your 'time of the month' when you were 13 years and 5 months, almost the day of your Bat Mitzvah, which was two days before."  
  
Kitty immediately paled. She instinctively tried to back away, but fear stoped her. Or something more...  
  
"I know that you signed the papers at 6:39 pm on Saturday, May 16, just last year. You came with your mother." Jared spat on the ground with disgust.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Kitty whispered with fear.  
  
Jared grinned malintently.  
  
"Your destruction." 


End file.
